


somewhere, someday.

by wadingpool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, AranKita if ya squint, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Found Family, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I keep killing off one of the twins, Mother 3 AU, Mother 3 Spoilers, Past Character Death, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence, Self-Indulgent, Vomiting, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: He is kneeled a few meters in front of the needle, back turned to them and the helmet shone with the violet light the needle emitted. Osamu feels the fear broil in his stomach and he quickly stamped it down, hands tightening by his sides. The masked man rose mechanically, sliding up to his feet with a stiff posture. He angled his head back, uncovered brown eye sharp as he stared directly into Osamu’s eyes and Osamu felt the uncomfortable, cold familiarity of the gaze.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Ojiro Aran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	somewhere, someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me! With an AU that is completely indulgent and only appeals to me!! Mother 3 AU with major spoilers obviously lmao anyways @ Nintendo pls localize mom 3 i would Like to Have It. i am also sick while writing this so sorry for the bad quality skdjfjkdsf
> 
> okay run down-- this is based on mother 3 and the needles and dragon mentioned are a reference to the needles the player must pull to awaken a dragon that will dictate the world's fate. in the game, the dragon is awoken and everything is destroyed but the cast remains alive. 
> 
> okay anyways hope yall enjoy it kdsjfhkf twitter is linked at the bottom

It goes something like this.

Kita and Aran right behind him as they walked towards where the final needle was, walking to the uncertainty of an ending to this long journey. Osamu felt ash in his throat as they trudged forward, all of them quiet as they hiked up the mountainous path. When the ground began leveling out, Osamu knew they were there. His footsteps stumbled and he stopped just before the peak, turning around to look at the others for… he didn’t know what. Just… something. Aran gave him a steady smile and Kita’s eyes softened and it filled Osamu with the needed confidence to take that final step over into the clearing where the final needle laid. Except it was not only the needle. He was there, too.

He is kneeled a few meters in front of the needle, back turned to them and the helmet shone with the violet light the needle emitted. Osamu feels the fear broil in his stomach and he quickly stamped it down, hands tightening by his sides. The masked man rose mechanically, sliding up to his feet with a stiff posture. He angled his head back, uncovered brown eye sharp as he stared directly into Osamu’s eyes and Osamu felt the uncomfortable, cold familiarity of the gaze. The eye gleamed and Osamu stiffened, turning to warn Aran and Kita but was too late. The masked man pulled out his sword and aimed it at the three of them—the only warning they had was the smell of ozone and static in the air building up before a bright flash of light engulfed the space and lightning was shot at them. The lightning lit up the masked man’s face, his eye almost the red of dried blood before it made an impact, hitting the three of them. Osamu’s Franklin badge shot back most of the lightning and the masked man fell with the rest of them, falling victim to his own lightning. Osamu remained relatively unscathed, but Kita and Aran were out of commission, both laid out unconscious behind Osamu. This would be Osamu’s battle alone. He heard the rustling of clothes and turned back to the masked man, who spit blood and stared directly at him, lone eye showing no emotion.

It goes something like this.

It’s Osamu and the Masked Man, and it hurts. Every wave makes his body scream in pain as he tries his best not to die. He can’t land a hit in; his PSI was never made for that. It was Kita who was the heaviest PSI hitter in their little trio and Aran had no PSI whatsoever, making up for it with his strength and tools. Osamu had been played a support role so all he could do was manifest his barriers and hope for the best, try in vain to dodge attacks that left his head throbbing, and a nostril bleeding.

It goes something like this.

Osamu almost dies. The taste of copper in his mouth as he clenched bloodstained teeth in pain, glaring at the masked man, who remained silent throughout. It was harsh and he wishes he could check on Aran and Kita to make sure they were fine but there was no time to do so, no space to even breathe as he was pummeled with the attacks his foe launched at him. He spits blood out of his mouth and erected his barrier and hoped for the best. It was all he could do.

It goes something like this.

He hears it, almost at the edge of his brain, a voice echoing and tugging at his conscious, every little pulse more insistent than the last. Then it hits him with the same force as the masked man’s own attack. The voice, that voice he holds dear to his heart, that was always there in his memories, always there to soothe nightmares and paired with warm hands that brushed away tears. It was his mother, because of course it was. His brain jolts and he clamped his mouth shut, holding back a scream as his organs throb and he casts a quick Life-Up to keep himself alive. It’s his mother. But why…

_Why would she call Atsumu’s name?_

It goes something like this.

The masked man looks around and Osamu takes the moment to check on Kita and Aran. His heart beats as he reaches for Aran’s wrist and the breath he had been holding is let out when he feels a pulse. He doesn’t get to reach for Kita, check if the prince is alright—the masked man delivers a painful reminder that they are still very much in combat. Osamu groans, muscles twitching, and crouches down to throw up, casting a quick healing on himself. He hopes Kita is fine.

It goes something like this.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been fighting; Osamu feels sick and he’s slowing down—he can only do so much. He feels sick and he stumbles and then a heat begins spreading through the opening and he feels his stomach plunge as he recognizes the sensation of PK Love engulf the area. He scrunches his eyes and waits for it, knowing the only thing that will meet him is death. Until…

Until…

“Osamu! Look out!” a warm hang grabs his shoulders and shoves him to the ground just as the masked man released the attack. Osamu can only watch as Aran took the full brunt of the hit. A silence hung in the clearing, almost as if everyone were holding their breath. Aran stumbles to his knees, grimacing and Osamu…

Osamu’s fourteen all over again. He’s neck-in-neck with Atsumu as they run through the open town of Tazmily, dragging Aran with them on every little adventure. Aran who helped Osamu through the roughest and brought it to himself to take care of the younger, even though he was a child himself. He sees the young man in front of him, his closest friend and almost older brother stand on unsteady feet as he stared at the masked man.

“Tsumu… please remember…” Aran says. Osamu scrambles towards him, kicking up sand as his hands clamp on the older teen’s clothes. He starts channeling Life-Up, _anything,_ that will let him keep Aran alive. He’s scared, his hands are trembling, and he doesn’t want to bury someone else. “We’ve been lookin’ for so long, Atsumu…”

The masked man broke out of his trance and suddenly, PK Love burst from his outstretched hand and Osamu stares as Aran falls and he feels the same cold grip of pure, unadulterated fear surge through his heart. He’s scared, his hands are trembling, and he doesn’t want to bury someone else. He holds on to Aran’s dust covered shirt as he falls to the ground and doesn’t get up. Osamu breaths as he sees the rising of Aran’s chest and spares a look to the side. Kita has yet to stir. He’s alone again. He turns to the masked man, anger burning. He will pull the needle. For Kita and his family. For Aran and his patience. For his mother. For Atsumu.

It goes something like this.

He’s holding on. It’s all Osamu can do as he faces the most powerful foe he knows. He coughs as his head splits once again and he casts a Life-Up, feeling just a bit more refreshed. He needs to hold back, just until Kita wakes up. _If he wakes up_ whispers a traitorous part of his brain. _No, Kita-san will be fine and so will Aran. They will be fine. They have to be or what else is left for Osamu?_ This time, PK Love hits him full force and he throws up, bile and blood mingling and creating a sludge with the dust on the ground. He realizes he’s on his hands and knees, eyes burning with tears as his head throbbed.

 _Atsumu! Stop! You and Osamu are brothers!_ He feels like screaming as his mother’s voice invaded his head. _Stop! You’re both dead! I lost you both! Leave me alone!_ He wants to scream and cry. He’s so scared. He wants Aran. He wants Atsumu. He wants his mom.

He pushes passed the voice and casts a healing PSI to keep himself alive. The masked man hits him with all he has. Osamu takes it.

It goes something like this.

_Your name is Atsumu!_

_You are Atsumu!_

_You are our son!_

Osamu’s eyes fill with tears, hearing his mother’s voice and he drags himself to his feet, blood obscuring his vision. It’s too much. He’s scared. He’s hurt. He needs to finish this. He can almost see himself reflected on the masked man’s dust-coated helmet. He must make quite the sight.

_Atsumu… Osamu…_

_You are brothers._

It goes something like this.

His head jolts as he feels his mind go white and he sees it now. He knows. He looks at the Masked Man—no, he looks at _Atsumu—_ and Atsumu looks back. It’s Atsumu, always has been, and he’s alive, and he’s breathing, and he’s been here all the time. Atsumu stares at him. The attack he launches hurts, but Osamu bears with it, like he used to bear Atsumu’s stray punches when they argued. He can deal with it. If it’s brother, he can deal with it.

It goes something like this.

Osamu isn’t sure what to do anymore. The attacks Atsumu launched barely hurt—only hits that were done out of necessity, as if he knew to do nothing else but to harm. Osamu knows his brother’s hands, knows his heart. Atsumu was a good person and those hands of his had the ability to be gentle, like they had been before. He takes the hits, takes them with open arms. Nothing hurts more than having lost Atsumu and their mother in the span of three days. Osamu takes a step forward. He sees Atsumu’s eyes widen, only one brown eye left as the other glowed red and he let out another weak burst of PSI. Osamu ignores it, pushing past the pain as he takes a step closer. Atsumu closes his eyes, jaw clenched.

Osamu wanted to cry.

_Atsumu…_

Osamu steps closer. He’s so close.

_Atsumu… Come to your mother…_

Osamu was only a few meters. Only a few meters from being able to touch his twin and take off that damned helmet and ruffle his stupid hair. Be close to just joke around with Atsumu. Pretend nothing of the three years ever happened.

_You must be so exhausted. Come here, Atsumu._

Osamu stopped as the Masked Man looked around, searching for something. Searching for their mother. Osamu’s stomach dropped. He hears scuffling from behind him, and he knows it’s Kita-san as the other’s PSI surged to meet his. The masked man removed his mask. His face looked exactly like Osamu’s. _It really is Atsumu._

It goes like this.

Atsumu stares at him. His lips twitch into a smile and Osamu’s heart breaks. Osamu has seen many people die. He knows the look in their eyes when they’ve accepted it. It’s the same look he sees in Atsumu’s eye. The smell ozone fills the air and the atmosphere crackles and Osamu can only stare as Atsumu extends a hand outwards and smiles as he shoots lightning at him. It hits the Franklin badge. Osamu can only watch as it’s deflected directly towards Atsumu. He hears Kita’s sharp inhale and Aran’s cut-off shout. _Atsumu took mortal damage. He’s not going to get back up from this._

Atsumu staggers towards him. Osamu meets him halfway, like he always has. He embraced Osamu and Osamu could only stand as tears begin filling his eyes and he holds his twin, grasping at clothing and feeling the cold press of metal against his skin. It’s too much and he takes a deep breath and…

Osamu remembered Atsumu’s smell.

It happened like this…

They collapsed, and Osamu can only hold his brother together, can only grasp at steaming clothes and pat a face that was quickly becoming slack and try to hold together the pieces of his own heart from shattering irreversibly.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way," Atsumu mumbled, head resting on twin's lap as Osamu held on for dear life. Osamu ran his hands through sweaty, blond hair, strands ruffled from the helmet that had covered them. He swallows and gives a wobbly smile to his brother. He sees out of the corner of his eye as Kita supported Aran’s weight and they approached. Atsumu craned his head as his eyes landed on Aran. “Aran…” he struggled, coughing and Osamu watched as Aran’s jaw clenched and he gave Atsumu a smile. Kita sat him next to the twins and Aran reached and soothed Atsumu’s hair. Osamu did not mention the shaking of his fingers. “Hey little Miya, what’s goin’ on?” asked Aran, smile wobbling. Osamu, not for the first time, wondered how Aran had managed to find the strength to be so strong. Atsumu grinned, eye unfocused and cybertronic eye flickering. “Aran… m’Sorry for not listenin’ to ya…” Aran shook his head. “You were always a free spirit, always getting’ into trouble. It didn’t bother me one bit,” he ruffled the blond hair gently and Atsumu seemed to lean into his touch. Atsumu finally turned back to Osamu and he stared before speaking.

"I'm really happy you could be with me just before the end." Osamu bit his lip, hard enough to bleed as he stared at his brother's prone figure. Atsumu had always had this presence to him, they both had. But now he seemed so small. Osamu felt his hand drift to his twin's chest. He felt nothing. There was no heartbeat. Only cold metal.

"What're ya talking about, Tsumu? Yer gonna be fine," they both know it’s a lie. The smell of burned flesh and ozone in the air gave it away. Atsumu's labored breath was deafening in their little shared moment. Atsumu gave him that stupid smug smirk of his, the one that used to drive Osamu insane but now had tears slipping out of his eyes and his chest tearing itself apart. "Hey, Samu?" Atsumu's voice said, weak and brittle. "Yeah Tsumu?" came his watery reply. Atsumu gave him a big smile, like the one he used to beam at their mother, and he had seen every time they played outside. "I hope we see each other again sometimes," Atsumu said, and Osamu crushed his brother closer. "Yeah " He cried, "I'll see ya then. I think I’ve kept mom waitin’ long enough," Atsumu gave one final smile and closed his eyes. His breathing stopped. Osamu sat there as tears fell down his cheeks, watching as Aran’s hand stopped petting Atsumu’s blond locks and fell to his side.

Aran exhaled, a shaky, weak thing that left his lungs. “Samu… Thank you. Atsumu was… Atsumu was just hasty…” the silence carried as Osamu could only stare at his twin. Aran’s hand landed on his head, just like it had so many times before and Osamu could only bring his wide eyes back up to his pseudo brother. Aran’s eyes were filled with unshed tears and the pain ran deep in the dark brown. “You’ll forgive yer hasty brother, won’t ya?” _Will you forgive me for not being there?_ Osamu nodded, numb. Kita’s cool hand landed on his arm and he looked up, the older teen’s golden eyes bringing a sense of stability that both of them needed. The gaze carried all the words that weren’t said, and Osamu sniffed and stood up, followed by Aran. He gently lays Atsumu on the floor, and they turn to the final needle. “This is it,” says Kita’s soft voice. They stared at the pulsing colors of the needle. “It’s time for you to pull the Dragon’s last needle.” Aran stands next to Kita, and puts another hand on Osamu’s shoulder, giving him a smile. Weary and beaten, but the same smile he always had on. “Both yer mom and Tsumu entrusted fate to you. And we do, too.”

Kita smiled, a soft, sad thing and Osamu knows he feels their loss like it were his own, just like Osamu and Aran had felt Kita’s loss at every pull of the needles. “Pull the needle and believe in yerself, Osamu,” says Kita, and they let him go. Aran places his hand on Kita’s shoulder, and they stare at him. “We’ll be here with you.” He nods and he closes his eyes, keeping them, the last two people in his world left alive, ingrained in his memory.

He walks up to the needle and he can feel their gaze on him, a comfort that was small in the grand scheme of things. As he pulls the needle, a small part of him hopes that it will all be worth it.

An even smaller part hopes the dragon wakes up and just destroys them all.

He looks at Aran and Kita and Atsumu one last time.

He pulls the needle.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starocexn)


End file.
